Hometown Hero
Hometown Hero is the twenty forth episode of Young Plumbers and the eighth episode of Season 2. |next = |Series (link) = Young Plumbers |season no. (link) = 2}} Plot large arena is shown. At the center, there is a raised platform with a boxing ring about 10 feet by 10 feet. There are many reporters and business people standing in the pit around the ring. Outside of this, there is a large circular barrier with a large cheering crown behind and above it. The camera cuts to the a close up of the ring. Two Appoplexians are fighting against one member of an unknown species. #1: You're going down, Rylton. #2: No one defeats the Dynamic Duo! Rylton: You two are so arrogant it makes me sick. Appoplexian jumps at him. Rylton catches their punch and then throws them back at the wall. The other come up to him. Rylton again grabs the punch but this time he spins the Appoplexian around and throws him at the other. They both get up quickly, but the first one is blindsided by Rylton. He kicks him into the side and then backflips back to where he was standing. The second Appoplexian jumps and tries to crush Rylton, but he dodges and then punches the Appoplexian in the face. He jumps up and lands on both Appoplexian. An announcer standing in pit runs over to the corner where the three fighters are. Announcer: 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! and Auidience: 3! 2! 1! PIN! backflips and lands on the ground, leaving the Appoplexians on the ground. The announcer jumps into the ring and asks Rylton some questions. Announcer: So, how does it feel to win the championship for the fifteenth consecutive day. Rylton: If feels great, but if it weren't for that time the fights were cancelled, we all know it would have been 419 days in a row. Announcer: That is would have. So tell me, when do you plan to retire? arrogantly: When I'm dead. crowd cheers wildly. A man hands the announcer a large belt. The announcer walks to the side of the ring and gives it to Rylton. Announcer: Congratulations to Rylton, Champion of the Ring! [He holds the belt high into the air. A glimmering crystal has been sewn into the material. The camera pans to the crown. They are all on their feet and cheering except for one person. The person is wearing a black cloak with a hood over their head. They put their hand up to their e Figure: I've found it. Song camera cuts to the Plumbers' Academy. Toon, Zon, and Brian are working with the new recruits. They are standing in the middle of the new Magister HQ. Toon is looking at some holographic monitors while Zon and Brian talk to the new recruits. Nick: Is it something important? Zon: We think so. Cassie: How important could it be? I mean, its not like the Glace could be doing anything. They're all at Incarcecon, right? Sub: Yeah, and the base on Ranova is destroyed. Will: Could it be Blitz? Brian: We don't think so. Blitz wouldn't return so quickly according to Hornbok. Nar: And it's not the recruits from the Villain's Academy? Nick: Or the invasion force from Salimore that you told us about? Zon: It's none of that stuff. Toon: About a year and a half ago, 3 super villains: Lucifer, headmaster of the Villain's Academy, Ra'ol Set, a bounty hunter from Salimore, and Lotin, an Ex-Magister, found a crystal that they used to gain great power. We haven't heard from any of them since, but we're pretty sure we know that Blitz is another member of their Elite. Cassie: This crystal seems important. Brian: According to Paradox, the crystal can basically make them gods. Sub: But what information do you have for us? Toon: We think we've found either another crystal or another fragment of the crystal. Zon: Fragment? I thought there was only one? Brian: Either way, we're sending a team to the planet Hitalbur where there is a fighting ring. The winner is said to have the "finest crystal you will ever see." We are pretty sure this is the crystal in question. Toon: Nick, Sub, and Will will go to the... Wait, did I say Will twice? Zon: You moron! Brian: You said Will the name then will the verb. Toon: ...Moving on. The three mentioned people will go to the arena and enter the championships. While they get closer to the title bout, the other 5 of us are going to investigate the facilities. Will: Let's do this! camera cuts to a ship landing on Hitalbur near a large building. The eight recruits get off and walk towards the building. A large man stops them. Guard: Halt, what business do you have here? Toon: We'd like to join a team. Guard: Only up to three per team and up to five guests. Brian: Well that worked out well... camera cuts to the arena from before. Sub, Nick, and Will are standing right near the raised platform. A single Tetramand is standing on the other side. The announcer is standing in the middle. Announcer: Hello and welcome to another day of fighting. Today's champion will also receive a surprise bonus, so make sure you stay tuned. In our first fight, we have Tetramash vs. a newcomer, The Titanic Trio! announcer exits the ring. Nick, Sub, Will, and the Tetramand enter the ring. Announcer: Begin! fight begins. The first few moments are shown with Nick scratching the Tetramand with his claws and Sub making an ice sword to attack with. The camera cuts to the other five recruits. They are sitting in the first row of the audience. They quickly get up and walk to the side. They head out of the arena and start to investigate the rest of the building. Toon: Let's see what we can find... find an office. It appears to be the office of the operator of the arena. There are papers scattered on a desk with a book on top of them... Cassie picks up the book. Cassie: Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum? Zon: Where have I heard that before? and Nar check through the other papers. Brian: Business orders, contracts, merchandise lists, the usual. Nar: But nothing out of the ordinary. Toon: This place is clean. We should get out of here. they turn to the door, a figure wearing all black with a red and golden mask across his entire face starts to open the door. He takes one look at the recruits and then turns the other way and runs off. The recruits run out of the room and start to follow him. Zon: Get back here! head around a corner. The masked figure runs up a flight of stairs and then continues on. The recruits runs to get him from the other direction. he runs into the recruits and then turns around. He goes around another corner and is punched in the face by the man in the cloak. The man's mask falls off. He covers his face and turns away from everyone. The man in the cloak takes off his hood revealing him to be Paper. Brian: Paper? Toon: We didn't tell you because we needed it to be a secret. Paper: Toon, this is more important than the crystal. This is an old friend. Zon: So that's where I had heard Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum before? Paper: You can turn around, Sci. man who had the mask on turns and reveals himself to be Sci. Commercial Sci: You don't understand... gets up and tries to run away, but Paper steps in front of him. Paper: Sci, this is important. You don't have to hide anymore. Sci: You don't get it. Even if the Elite don't find me, the prophecy will still come true. Paper: But why here? Sci: I figured I might as well try to help secretly in my last months. Toon: Last months? Sci: If the prophecy comes trues, then I will die. Paper: NO! Zon: That's can't happen. Brian: We'll do anything to save you. Cassie: We'll destroy the book... Nar: We could, do something else? Sci: Face it, you can't stop it. runs off. None of the recruits try to stop him. Paper: I can follow him. The five of you head back to the arena. Toon: Sure thing. five recruits head off. They walk back to the arena but get stopped by Rylton. Rylton: What are you doing behind the scenes? Only fighters and managers are allowed back here. Zon: We got lost... Rylton: Something's going on here. First that kid showed up, then mister cloak man, then that old dude, and now this. passes them and lets them continue on. Cassie: So that kid is Sci, and the cloak man is Paper, but who's the old dude? Nar: I don't know, but look! camera shows the ring. Sub has dual ice swords and is fighting a Vulpimancer. Nick flies into the air and then sends a wave of acid breath at another Vulpimaner. The third Vulpimancer launches itself and Will. He teleports to where the Vulpimancer was and then punches it. Sub uses his dual ice swords to block a Vulpimancer's lunges. The Vulpimancer fighting Nick launches at him and knocks him down onto the ground. He scratches it with his claws and knocks him back. Sub turns his swords into water and splahses his the final vulpimancer with it. Each of the three recruits goes to a Vulpimancer and holds it against the ground to complete the victory. Announcer: We have ourselves a winner. The Titanic Trio has won again. They are now just 1 fight away from a title match! Nick, and Will jump out of the arena and head over to the recruits. Sub: How's that for a fight? Zon: Impressive. Nick: I'd like to see you guys beat that. Brian: No offense, but we probably could. Toon: Especially since it's five against three. Will: I don't know about that... comes back into the arena and comes up to the recruits. Rylton: Looks like your next opponent has resigned, so you'll be fighting me after the third place match is over with... three recruits who have to fight him take a big gulp. Rylton: I'll just say that I would've won the championship 419 days in a row if it weren't for the fights being cancelled for one day a few weeks back. The reason I'm so good? Maybe it's because I was born here. I live in this town... recruits gulp again. Rylton: So break a leg... Seriously, break one... recruits look at each other before the camera cuts to Paper. He is following Sci and trying not to let Sci see him. Sci has gotten the book from the office and is now walking around the top floor. He enters a room and closes the door behind him, locking it. Paper goes up to the door and tries to hear what is happening inside. Voice: How close are you to getting it? Sci: Not today. And unfortunately today may have been our last chance. Voice: Why? Sci: The recruits are. Voice: Let them win in from the champion. We can easily steal if from them just like the last one. Sci: Yes sir... Voice: And with three of the crystals in our possession, we will be the closest we have ever been to becoming Elite. gasps. The door unlocks with a sudden burst and flies open. Sci and Lotin walk out of the room. Lotin: As I suspected. Paper: Lotin! Lotin: In the flesh... Paper: Sci, why are you working for him? Sci: I have to in order to live. With the crystals, I will be immortal and even when the prophecy comes true, I won't die... Paper: I'm not going to stop you. This is your own decision. Lotin: This is a touching reunion and all, but it ends now. I will be taking the third crystal and then only one will remain. You will not be able to stop us. Paper: Third crystal? Lotin: Blitz did good work covering up his ties with the Elite. The super weapon the Glace acquired was given to us so that we could break into a fortress where the second crystal was hidden. Paper: And what about the invasion? Lotin: I've already told you enough. Now Sci, kill him. looks at Paper and then at Lotin. He turns to Paper, prepares two fireballs, and charges at him. Commercial throws some fire balls at Paper and continuously walks towards him as Paper continuously backflips to avoid them all. Sci pauses for a split second allowing Paper to turn around and burst down the hallway. Sci chases after him. The camera cuts to the arena. Sub, Nick, and Will are in the ring next to Rylton. Announcer: Fight! throws a punch at Will, knocking him into the ropes. Nick scratches him with his claws and knocks him back, but he backflips while at the same time kicking Nick in the chin, making him fall backwards into Sub. Will gets up and teleports to the side of Rylton and then punches him to the side. Nick picks up Sub, who forms a large club made out of ice. Nick throws Sub at Rylton. The ice clubs strikes his shoulder, knocking him down. Sub lands just in front of him, but Rylton quickly spins around and takes out Sub's leg. Will teleports back in and helps Sub back up. They arrive to the sides of where Nick is flying. Rylton: No one has ever lasted this long against me. Frankly, I'm surprised. throws a punch at Nick. Nick takes the blow, but Will teleports behind him and punches Rylton into the ropes. Sub creates ice shields that Rylton keeps punching through, but Will again punches him from behind. Rylton turns to Will and punches him, but he is then scratched in the back by Nick, turning him around so Nick can punch him in the face. He stumbles backwards and trips over a small ice barrier. The three recruits quickly jump on him, keeping him on the ground. After the 10 seconds... Announcer: We have ourselves a new winner! The Titanic Trio! recruits raise their hands high in the air. The announcer hands Sub the belt with the crystal in it. All of the sudden, Paper bursts into the room. He is followed by Sci who is launching fire balls at him. He jumps into the arena. Paper: Come on, we've got to go! Will: Paper? Paper: Just follow me. leads them out the ring. The head through the crowd and find the other 5 recruits. They run to the door, but they find it locked. The run to the next door and then the next one and then the next one, but all the doors seem to be locked. Then, the lights go out. Everyone in the crowd screams but after a moment, a spotlight appears in the middle of the arena. Lotin steps into it. Lotin: 1 billion human dollars to anyone who can give me that belt! second he finishes saying this, all the audience members charge at the recruits. They run down a hallway and let Brian, Zon, and Toon defend against all the rushing audience members. Paper takes the belt and plucks the crystal out of it. Paper: It's been I while since I've held one of these in my hands. Let's see... Paper thinks, the recruits run ahead. The eventually come to a door with Rylton standing by it. They are about to turn down the side hallway when Rylton stops them. Rylton: Wait. Toon: Why would we trust you. Rylton: You beat me fair and square. I owe you won. This door is open. Please, trust me... Cassie: Alright... Nar: Wait... Brian: Nar, we can trust him... Rylton: Follow me. runs off and the recruits follow them. He leads them down a short hallway and then opens the doors at the end of it. The recruits burst out. Rylton shuts the doors behind them before any of the audience members can escape. The recruits continue running until the get to the ship. As they are about to board it, Lotin and Sci step out from behind it. Paper: No! We've come to far to be stopped here. Lotin: All I want is the crystal, and then there will be no fighting. Zon: Don't give it to him. Paper: Wasn't planning on it. dashes onto the ship. Lotin tries to chase after him but Sci creates an small earthquake and knocks him into the air, He lands on his feet about 20 feet away. Sci: Come on, let's go! recruits board the ship and it soon takes off. The camera cuts to the recruits arriving back at the Plumbers' Academy and are talking in their barracks. Paper: So we've got a crystal... Cassie: But the Elite have two... Sci: As long as we have one, the Elite can't achieve their goals. Toon: If only it were that simple. Nick: And what do you mean by that? Brian: Eventually, the Elite will attack us and try to take the crystal that we have. Paper: It's more important than that. In fact, this may be the most difficult thing we have ever had to do. Will: And that would be? Sci: The events foretold in the prophecy will still come to be. And if we don't have all the crystals then there is nothing we will be able to do to stop it. End Category:Episodes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Earth-19